


Public Sex

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Public Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Venom and Eddie at a bar, and Venom just wants to have a bit of fun.





	Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).



> Based on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916/chapters/38820548

Eddie waived goodbye to Anne and Dan, they'd kept in touch since the LIFE Foundation. And once they'd figured out that Venom wasn't dead; a fact that had taken Eddie himself a few days, they'd insisted on keeping track of the two of them. And that meant the weekly checkup, with drinks, at a local upscale bar. Nothing too fancy, but nice enough they'd be left alone in a booth at the back under the dim lighting. 

**We can have fun now, yes?** Venom asked as it started moving across Eddie's back under his shirt, tendrils teasing the sensitive skin as it went. 

"Not here, Vee," Eddie whispered even as he felt his hips shift unconsciously to allow for the tendrils going around his front to have access to his groin. He shuddered and took a sip of the drink he'd ordered, watching the ice cubes float in the amber liquid for a moment as he tried to keep from reacting to what was happening under his clothes. 

**Why not? No one will see us... as long as you can keep quiet.** Venom insisted as the tendrils that had snuck into Eddie's jeans started to unbutton them to make room for the reporter's growing erection. One clever tendril started moving down the back of Eddie's jeans to gently stroke against the puckered entrance it found there. 

Eddie shivered again as he tried to control his breathing, lucky they'd had to sit at a different booth from their usual. It was a bit darker than the others, the bulb overhead had burned out long ago, and was far enough away from the bar and the dancefloor that few people came nearby. But the table wasn't that big, and if someone looked over they'd probably be able to see that Eddie's pants were undone and he had an obvious bulge going on. 

**Stay quiet for us. We'll make our Eddie feel very good.** Venom insisted as it reached up to manifest a small head to nuzzle against Eddie's cheek, while more tendrils moved to the human's nipples to pinch and caress. 

Eddie felt his head start to dip as he was overwhelmed for a moment. Venom paused in its movements to let him gather his strength again, and Eddie braced himself. He gave a faint nod as a small smile spread over his face. This could be fun. And if someone tried to say something he could always claim they'd been drinking. After all, who was going to be able to see Venom if it went back under Eddie's skin? No one, that's who. 

Venom seemed delighted with the human's acceptance of its advances and moved more tendrils around him as a reward. The one pressing against Eddie's entrance seemed to suddenly slick itself and press forward, moving just barely inside the human. Eddie gasped out a breath but managed to keep from making any further noise as the tendril moved in further. There was a brief pause before the tendril started growing into a full tentacle. Forcing Eddie's body to accept the intrusion. 

"Vee..." Eddie groaned into his shoulder, facing the tiny head. He blinked his eyes open a bit and locked blue with the pearlescent white for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to the smooth head. He rocked his hips, pushing the tentacle inside him just a bit further and gasped as it pressed against his prostate. "Not gonna last long." 

**You don't need to.** Venom assured it's host as it enveloped Eddie's cock into a warm, damp sleeve that rippled perfectly, not fully pulling the human out of his jeans. It started moving the tentacle inside of Eddie, unerringly hitting the human's prostate until he couldn't help but rock into the sensations. There was a faint whimper and someone turned to look over but Eddie managed to merely take a fake sip of his drink and the curious eyes turned away. 

"Vee!" Eddie breathed into his arm as he came, shuddering and shivering through a drawn-out climax. When he finally came back down, eyes blurry and body lax, he couldn't help but smile softly. "That ... was amazing."

**Glad you thought so. It tasted delicious. You make such nice hormones and brain chemicals for me when we do this.** Venom replied with a contented purr that seemed to thrum through Eddie's whole body. 

"Right. Home?" Eddie asked, and received an affirmative feeling. he reached down to fix his jeans only to find they'd been fixed already, and thanks to Venom there was no mess in his pants. He smiled again at his Symbiote's thoughtfulness and moved to stand when a sensation in his ass caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow. "Vee... are you still ...?"

**Encouragement. To get us home faster.**

Eddie was pretty sure he broke every speed limit home. 

END


End file.
